1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system for driving a motor to perform a plurality of actions, and particularly relates to a motor for driving different switch gear sets to perform a plurality of actions via different rotation direction of the motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional motors drive a mechanism to produce only one movement, alternatively the mechanism can produce two movements via a clockwise rotation or an anticlockwise rotation of the motor, respectively. For example, a printer has a print head, a paper-catching mechanism, and a ribbon-rotating mechanism. Before the printer prints, the print head needs to be raised upwardly via a print motor, the paper-catching mechanism is driven to position a piece of paper in a print position via a paper-catching motor and the ribbon-rotating mechanism is driven to rotate a ribbon in a suitable position via a ribbon-rotating motor. Finally, the print head is pressed downwardly and the ribbon-rotating mechanism is rotated to print the document.
However, the competition in the printer market is keen, so that using three sets of motors and three mechanisms increases the manufacturing cost and size of the product. Hence, it is important to design a control system for performing a plurality of movements via a motor in order to decrease the manufacturing cost and size of the product.